Two Angels, One Battle
by Miharu Kishimoto
Summary: Two warriors, so alike yet so different, both making a chapter in history. Sephiroth is back again, and more powerful than ever. When will he ever give up? Is Cloud up to the challenge? Rating may change.
1. Drawing Out The Enemy

**Author's Note:** Hello. I wanted to write a little shortie about Cloud and Sephiroth's battle together. I was bored in the school library, what can I say… Who knows, I might draw up more ideas and add it after the battle. But I need feedback in order to do so. Enjoy.

**Final Fantasy 7**  
**Disclaimer:** No I don't own FF7. Tetsuya does.

_.Chapter One.  
_**- Drawing Out the Enemy -**

The night drew on, everything perfectly silent and peaceful to a passing bird's eye. But, how many birds pay that much attention to the scenery beneath them? Rarely. Small specks of light scattered the deep, almost black, indigo sky. This was a pretty sight to see, especially since it was a cloudless night out, allowing the perfect view for each star to softly twinkle and rest peacefully in the heavens.

A gentle passing breeze brushed against the fields of dark and lively green grass. The passing wind weaved through each blade, letting them all flutter in the direction of west as a whole field, each gust of wind making the grass form little waves and ripples that swiftly passed along.

It was not too warm, and not too cold, but just the perfect night to be outside. Whether the reason being was to lay and watch the stars, or take a small walk through the woods.

"Tch." A voice broke the silence, almost echoing aloud, "You can't hide from me." There was a sudden rustle in the five-foot tall small field of grass, just outside the forest itself. Ahead were the green fields, and off to the left existed the city of Midgar, large and lit up, a small hint of smoke rising up from each part of the city. You could only see if it you looked close enough against the blackened sky.

"Who's hiding?" Another voice emerged, but no rustle was found. This one, however, was a bit deeper in tone than the first. "Heheh… You got a lot of guts coming out here, kiddo."

"Shut up! I'm here for a reason. And stop calling me 'kid'. I'm of higher ranking than you can ever imagine!"

"Really, hmm? I can hear the sense of fear in your voice… you try so hard, my friend, you try so hard to hide it." He evilly smirked from among somewhere in the brush. Unlike the defensive figure, this man switched from area to area, initially confusing the other of his whereabouts. There was an evil sigh. "You've always tried so hard, Cloud, ever since you were small. But you fail, every time, you always fail!"

"Shut the hell up! I've heard enough of you! How do you think I got into SOLDIER, Sephiroth? Tell me that." Cloud huffed defensively, holding in his increasing anger. "Actually, forget my question. Show youself or I'll come after you myself!"

"Oh, you're feisty. Who told you I ever obeyed such orders? What makes me obey you right now?" Sephiroth grinned, watching Cloud from a hidden spot above, out of Cloud's sight. His spine-piercing eyes glared at Cloud with a vile grin as he swiftly switched to another branch in another tree, his extremely long silvery hair waving behind him. But because of his powers, he could instantly strike to another location much faster and farther than anyone could ever jump. Not to mention silently.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud hissed, his voice trembling with anger and frustration. "I demand you to come out from wherever you are…" He continued to look around intently, still hoping for a sight of Sephiroth.

"Mmm… as you wish." At an instant, Sephiroth jumped down from the tall tree and landed with gentle grace in front of Cloud, only about twenty feet in distance. "…Remember, my boy, that you've made a dire mistake by making this decision…"

He drew his sword.


	2. Drawing Out The Enemy Part II

Author's Note: Yeah, sorry for not updating in centuries. I haven't had internet for over a month now. But since I like cliffhangers (not really, but I love writing them for you all), I'll post this. Don't worry, I'll continue.

Drawing Out The Enemy

He withdrew his Masumune sword, which stood about seven feet long, and extremely sharp. With his strength in this sword combined, was almost exactly like a burning knife cutting through butter. Only not nearly as wide as Cloud's sword, about five feet in length and a foot and a half in width.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud yelled, allowing his voice to echo far off into the night, flocks of birds fluttering from several trees in the forest as a result. Cloud quickly unsheathed his Buster Sword, charging at Sephiroth in a wild frenzy of anger and hatred, his eyes glowing a deep pool of emerald. (It was a mark of SOLDIER members, their glowing eyes. It was as a result of being exposed to a decently heavy amount of mako energy, making their eyes glow like the such. Sephiroth had the same effect.)

Everything seemed to blur passed in a strong breeze to Cloud, his speed being fueled merely by his hatred and revenge to his one and only destined enemy. Sephiroth, however, did nothing but smirk, barely watching Cloud from a distance with one eye open.

"…Boy, have you got guts." He murmured, then swiftly dodged to the side as if going the speed of sound, immediately causing Cloud to halt in a sudden stop bringing up dirt in the process, much like a baseball player hitting home base on a close call.

"Sephiroth! I demand you back here!" He howled.

"Heheh, if you were a true SOLDIER you'd know where I am, and find me." His voice trailed off, and no matter how closely Cloud followed his voice, Sephiroth could not be seen.

He huffed strongly and kept his blade in ready position, glancing all about the deep dark green amongst the black and silent night. The only sound to be heard was the pant in his voice, deep inhales and deep exhales all from his anger, and not his energy. He heard a quick, silent shuffle in the brush. And no more than two seconds afterward…

"So, what's it going to be, kid?" Instantly, Cloud fell forward to the ground in an extreme shock of pain, letting out a painful grunt. Sephiroth had him. He had him pinned to the ground. A boot was felt slowly pressing against Cloud's back, gaining pressure. "…What a pity. Like a dog on the ground, whimpering…" He fakely frowned. "Cloud, you never had anyone by your side… you've never been anyone, you dog. You're a failed experiment, you know that? Failed! And look at you… under the feet of someone like me. I don't care what that idiot Hojo has to say, I'm no experiment. You're ju—"

"Sephiroth…" Cloud groaned, huffing and wheezing a bit to the dirt underneath him. But he lifted his head enough so he no longer tasted the dirt. He never did taste the dirt, he never will. Certainly not under the likes of Sephiroth. "I'm… no failed… goddamn experiment…" He managed to say under his breath. "Tifa… She told you her memories of me… I remember, the burning heat of my village… I remember going to the mansion… I remember feeling the fire nearly burn my skin, it hurt… but mostly I remember the heartache from everything you have done!"

"Say no more, you dog. You sound hurt, you sound out of breath… I don't care for your words, you failed experiment." He spat on the ground, dug his boot further into Cloud's back and drew his sword high into the air, staring down directly at Cloud with his emerald glowing eyes, brighter than ever. "…Let me put you out of your misery."


End file.
